


【夏纺】普鲁斯特效应

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 切洋葱的眼泪引发了纺对上一次流泪的回忆
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691
Kudos: 2





	【夏纺】普鲁斯特效应

**Author's Note:**

> 机械纺和魔术师夏目系列  
> 设定纺是机器人，夏目是把他捡来的魔术师

“邻居送来了洋葱。可以做新的料理了♪”  
纺在厨房里毫无防备地切洋葱。  
他还没有意识到洋葱是一种能让再坚强的猛男也能痛哭流涕的恶魔食物。  
那么，如果是没有嗅觉没有味觉也没有感情的机器人呢。  
切开的洋葱释放出刺激性的气体，影响到了机器人最近才增加的泪腺。  
“怎么回事，视线突然模糊了。”脸上好像也有什么东西。  
机器人抹了一把自己的脸  
“原来是眼泪。”

眼泪是最近才增加的功能，实装以后也才用过一次。  
纺想要更深地理解人类的痛苦，要求夏目给他增加了眼泪。  
喜欢恶作剧的魔法师，当然不会只增加一个泪腺就完事。

“上一次流泪，是夏目君射在我体内的时候。”纺不由得红了脸。  
“感受到了幸福。”  
机器人擅自把夏目的高潮和眼泪和自己的幸福联系在一起，处理器的优先调用了当时的记忆。  
夏目的眼神、表情、动作、触觉……  
已经没有办法思考别的事情。  
机器人伸出被泪水浸湿的手指，拉开裤子插入了自己的后穴，模仿夏目性器的动作抽插了起来。

“嗯……但是跟夏目君的形状不一样。”  
“动作的模式也不对。”  
“那时候我的手臂还可以抱着夏目君。”  
“眼睛里也能看到夏目君沉醉的表情。”  
“耳朵里是夏目君的喘息声。”  
“嘴唇被夏目君啃咬。”  
“眼泪会被夏目君吻干。”  
机器人感到无法满足。  
“但是夏目君现在在工作。”  
“不能打扰他。”

“我又调了新的眼泪，增加了焦糖味哦要不要来试一试♪”  
带着试管来厨房找纺的夏目，看到了令他血脉偾张的一幕。  
纺红着脸一边流泪一边喃喃着夏目的名字，一个手撑着厨房的台面，另外一个手在玩弄着自己的后穴。

“怎么突然……”夏目走到纺的身边，被洋葱的气味激出了泪花。  
“原来是洋葱啊。流泪的时候想到上一次流泪的事情吗。”  
“这就是普鲁斯特效应吗。”

“夏目君……”纺的声音带着哭腔。  
“我想要你。快……进来”

“总觉得上一次明明纺才是游刃有余的那个。”夏目想着，不过看到眼前的画面也早就让他把持不住。  
“需要润滑啊。”  
“啊。手上的眼泪正好。就是不能品尝了有点可惜。”  
“下次让他加倍奉还吧。”

魔术师轻轻握住纺的手，从后穴里抽出。  
“扶住桌面，我要动了哦。”

“嗯……是夏目君的形状♪”机器人发出了满足的声音。  
本来毫无意义的触觉因为染上了夏目的色彩变成了幸福的感觉。  
“我还想……看着夏目君的脸。”  
“双手还想抱住夏目君。”

没有办法拒绝带着哭腔的纺，两个人维持着连接着的姿势挪动，夏目把纺压在厨房的窗面上。  
外面已经是黑夜，室内的灯光把窗子变成镜面。  
“看着镜子里的我的脸。”夏目在纺的耳边低语。  
“纺就由我抱着，我不会放手的。”

（事后整理完厨房，纺听到因为没做晚饭只能啃面包吃的夏目说，“明天也想吃有洋葱的料理♪”）


End file.
